


Gratitude Attitude.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Robert MacCready [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Maccready - Freeform, Marriage, Pregnant, relations - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Gratitude Attitude.

Robert kissed Lucy's pregnant belly, they'd been together for three years now, married for two of those three. Lucy ran her hands through Robert's hair rubbing his head, his hair smelled strongly of gunpowder. Robert made eye contact with Lucy as he rubbed her stomach, he crawled up closer to her face and kissed her tightly.  
Robert still hadn't explained how he'd been working with the Gunners and not in some brave realistic military group such as, (Even though Robert hated to admit.) the Brotherhood of Steel or the Commonwealth Minutemen. Lucy kissed Robert's forehead and said. "I'm so glad we've finally gotten pregnant." Robert smiled and said. "Me too, it's the best experience for my life yet." Lucy looked at Robert, the contour of his scarred face, the messy length of his hair that needed desperately a new cut. Robert looked at Lucy and asked. "What?" Lucy kissed his nose and said. "You're beautiful Robert, the most beautiful thing I've ever had." Robert's face reddened as he smiled at her, he knew he wasn't the kind of man that received many compliments, mainly because of his body, he had a scar down the length of his stomach, he had a bullet scar over his pelvis, he had a small chunk out of his skin on his arm from a cancer being removed and he had a rib that was a bit out of place from being broken several times. Lucy felt Robert's crooked rib and said. "Even your flaws are beautiful." Robert placed his hand over Lucy's and felt the small wedding ring on her finger, he thought of how happy he was that she was his. Robert felt hopeful in that things were finally working out with him and his love for Lucy, he was excited that he'd be a father in a few months he even began praying every night. Robert felt the small scar over his private area, it still hurt a little when he touched it, Lucy rubbed his side when she saw him jump at his own touch. Robert grasped Lucy's arm gently as her hand met his hip, she kissed his lips again and said. "The only sad part is that we can't have fun while I'm pregnant, if you know what I mean." Robert placed his hand on Lucy's breast and said. "Yeah, I'm probably too turned on during this point as well." Lucy laughed. Robert rubbed Lucy's breasts as him and her lie together alone and in silence, he had been more thankful now than ever he wasn't stressed about his parents, he had occasionally wondered how Taylor was, but he wasn't sure if he should worry about her anymore, she was probably married or had a few children now, Taylor was always passionate about children. Robert sat up and stood at the side of the bed, Lucy sat up as he pulled his duster over himself, she stood up and walked over to him and asked. "Where are you off too so early baby?" Robert sighed and said quietly. "Off to work hun, boss told me when I was to be in early, another retrieve food fucking mission." Lucy rubbed Robert's back and said. "Not trying to be rude but you might want to curb your irrational language around our child, I don't think I wanna hear our little child running around screaming fuck, fuck, fuck everything." Robert chuckled and said. "Alright baby." Lucy kissed Robert as he turned to leave, Robert peeked around the corner at Lucy in their bedroom, watching her reading a comic he'd found at Hubris Comics a few days ago, then Robert left for Quincy. As Robert walked down the cold road towards the city he saw it had been snowing lightly, he thought how it was too early, it was only September, the baby was going to be born two days before Christmas Day. Robert grunted as he tripped over a speed bump on the road, he scrapped his arm open, Robert hissed through his teeth from the pain in his arm, he watched his blood drip down his fingers into the white snow staining it red with his hot blood. Robert ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and tied it around his wound he whined as he tied it tightly. Even after years of pain reconditioning he still never got used to the pain of an open scrape or gunshot. Robert got back to his feet and felt his arm pounding from the tightness of the cloth wrapped around his forearm. Robert grabbed his cigarettes and his matches, he lit the cigarette and shoved the pack of cigarettes and his matches back into his pocket. Robert coughed as he exhaled his cigarettes smoke, he felt bad for lying to Lucy about quitting, he smoked still to often, and he was still addicted to multiple drugs, such as psycho, med-X, and jet, specifically a performance drug of this called jet fuel. Robert thought to himself as he walked through the cold, that he was really just killing himself quicker more early the doctors down in Diamond City told him that he was dangerously sick from radiation poisoning and drug overdoses. Robert felt a shooting pain through his side, which made his breathing labored he felt the pain through his lung making him breathe slowly, he threw his cigarette on the ground and said to himself. "That woman knows what's best for me, even when I now realize that she's trying to keep me around longer." Robert continued on towards Quincy. Robert made it to the gates though now everything seemed blurry and far off he couldn't hear clearly it sounded fuzzy and far, Robert walked dizzily towards the church and leaned against the wall, Barnes walked to Robert and supported his arm helping him stand straight and he asked. "Robert why are you dizzy?" Robert said. "I uhh don't know." Barnes felt Robert's pockets and found empty needles and a jet inhaler, Barnes sighed and said. "Motherfuckers higher than a fucking deathclaw on Mr. Handy Fuel." Robert coughed hoarsely coughing up a small amount of blood, and he fell over unconscious. Tyler and Barnes sat around opposite sides of Robert's hospital bed, Tyler sighed loudly and said. "Fucktard has overdosed five times in the past two weeks." Barnes looked at Robert tubes in his nose, Barnes asked. "What did the doctors say the blood was coming from?" Tyler crossed his arms and said. "Andrew said it was from a small sore in his throat that burst or a small cyst in his lung collapsed and he coughed the blood up." Barnes sighed and said. "Yuck, that's why I don't want my men on drugs, you Tyler I know a few of your men that are druggies a bunch of shit heads." Tyler squinted at Barnes and asked. "Which men are those?" Barnes adjusted Robert's nose tube and said. "Well for one, Robert, Andrew, Leland and Logan." Tyler laughed and said. "Four fucking men, that ain't bad." Barnes looked at Robert who looked pail and sick he was being put through a radiation cleansing process but still looked sickly, Robert needed to stop his addictions. Lucy sat at her kitchen table by herself with Robert's three year old cat Tilly, Lucy pet the cat with tears running down her face she whispered. "Well Tilly looks like daddy won't be home again." Lucy didn't know about Robert's addiction being active still but she knew something was wrong, she had just one option that is to wait.


End file.
